stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
Bench Press Empire
The Bench Press Empire "The blood we spread, cannot go in vein, we shall unite the galaxy, by force or not, for the blood of our fathers, for the blood of our sons, we shall create a united galaxy." ~ Lord of Admirals, Rael Vas Karrak The Benchmasters (Lat. Benchus Maximus), are a sapient species, known for their deep history of honor and courage. Their Society is very honorbound and war focused, thus leading them to posess a xenophobic stance towards other races, who they deem weaker than them. However it has been noted that the Benchmasters tend to Show alot of honor towards individuals who are stonger than them, in Terms of combat skill. Their governing System is one that only uniquely exists in the known galaxy. It allows for any individual, who passed a series of Tests, which can last up to 15 years. After passing, one may challenge the currend leader in Hand to Hand combat in order to Claim his Position. If the leader is beaten, hell still live a life of luxury because every leader served the common empire. Generally the living Standards are socially wellfared in the Empire, which nowadays rarely leads to any Kind of resistance. Following the betrayel by Der Echte Niklas, the Bench Press Empire sought closer ties, with the Axis Order. It was an very uneasy alliance, which led to various accounts of friendly fire on the battlefield, because some Benchmasters still thought they were fighting the Axis Order all along. However, These Events ultimatley couldn't end this forced alliance and thus the Remenant Covenant stood united against the rest of the galaxy. History: Age of Repression (~12000 B.R) The Bench Press Empire's history is one, plagued by conflict and disaster. Developing on the Planet of 500Kg, they started off as everybody else in the galaxy, living a hunter-gatherer Lifestyle. However, the main difference was that the Benchmasters developed alongside a further developed species, known in historical record books as "Benchus Minimus". The Benchus Minimus supposedly enslaved the Benchmasters in order to harnes the benifit of their physcal endurance, which the Benchus Minimus lacked. After a milenia of enslavement, the Benchmasters turned against the Benchus Minimus and wiped them out, in an event known as The War of the Bronze Weight. 500Kg became Largely inhospitable after the fiering of something that was known as "nicol". Most of the Benchus Minimus Race was killed because of this and all their urban population centers wiped out. With equal technology and a massive numerical advantage, the Benchmasters took it upon themselves to kill every last Benchus Minimus, in order to avenge their brutal 1000 year long history of enslavement and torture. After overthrowing the Benchus Minimus and ultimatley wiping them out, the surviving Benchmaster Factions began to battle for the remnants of every bit of technology left behind by the benchus minimus. Age of Rock (~11000 - 4000 B.R) At some point after The War of the Bronze Weight, there were only estimated to be a couple thousand of Benchmasters alive on their homeworld.This is a very illusive period in their history and almost nothing at all is known about this time. It is believed that an event known as "The Sundering of the Star" occured during this timeline which gave 500Kg back all of its life. The Benchmasters entert a golden age, in which many innovations happened, which allowed them to reach Technology Tier 4. But yet again, disaster struck. An asteroid wiped out the southern hemisphere of the planed, the much more developed one, and thus all technology and records of this time were lost and the Benchmasters were set back to Tier 2 levels. Age of Redemption (~4000 - 1300 B.R) During the Age of Redemption, a lot of blood sheed between the Benchmaster clans of Rau Vadum and Rijak Aak. They threw the entire western continent of 500Kg into chaos. Many people lost their lives, especially during the Battle of Yat Kun. The war between the two clans started off because of a lost Sword, believed today to be an artifact from the Benchus Minimus. The Rijak Aak aledged the Rau Vadum of stealing it, thus attacking them in a crussade which butchered 20% of Rau Vadums population. Rau Vadum Clan was barely able to stand against the Rijak Aak clan until a warrior, Car Hean appeared and led the Rau Vadum Clan to victory. During the final years of the Age of Redemption, one could notice a scientific revolution slowly entering its beginning stage, with the invention of Vappublub, a proto steam engine, Propelling the Benchmasters to Tech Tier three.Yet ultimatley these advancements were put to a halt due to a cataclismic event known nowadays as the flood. This event catapulted the Benchmasters back to Tier one. Age of Reconciliation (~1300 B.R - 500 A.R) After the flood, the clans slowly began rebuilding the destroyed cities. All of this rebuilding was led by renowned revolutionary Sarak Krasga. There exist the conspiracy theory, that Sarak Krasga was a Benchus Minimus disguised as a Benchmaster, due to his unusual inteligence. It was during this time, that the Benchmasters believed in the Illuminated, an organisation of foreign entities, controlling the political events on 500Kg. Many Benchmasters at the time saw the Benchus Minimus as fairy tale figures, who played often a bad role in their stories. For example, it was common for Benchus Minimus to be discribed as small, flying creatures with very big teeth who would consume Benchmaster children. Random dissapearences of Benchmasters were also blamed on the Benchus Minimus. However it has been proven multiple times in history, that there were no Benchus Minimus alive after the Age of Supression. In Terms of politics, 500Kg was split into three different Isolated cultures, which are still reflected today. The Primary culture, which coined the Bench Press Empire as it is today, was the remenants of the Rau Vadum clan. In fact, they are the reason why the modern Bench Press Empire has its militaristic stance. The second culture, lived isolated near the south pole, they had the fewest individuals, because of the harsh conditions near the south pole. Yet These conditions allowed them to evolve into the subspecies of "Benchus Maximus Primus", which were generally taller and stronger than the average Benchmaster. Almost nothing is known about the third culture, historic records only reffer to this culture as, the rooks, scince they supposedly lived on an isolated Island. It is known that both the south pole culture and the rooks engaged in an brutal war of exterminatin, known as "The Feeding". This conflict led to the erradication of the Rooks and it was during the end of The Feeding, that the south pole established contact with the rest of the world. The Vaduma Nation, led by Garumus Vaduma, Planned to wipe out the southern population. Fortunatley, major conflict was avoided, due to the Intervention of Sarak Krasgas, Grandson, Uwas Krasga, who was the King of the state of Krasgaranad at the time, a state formed by Sarak Krasga roughly (300 B.R). Uwas, sent his elite commandos into both Vadumaran and South pole territory, where he assasinated both Garumus and the south pole leaders. A period of 2 centuries of peace followed, however this peace was shatterd by the emergence of a greater threat, The Plauge of Justice. Age of Recession (~500 A.R- 1900 A.R) The Age of Recession is a very dark period in the Benchmaster History wihich lastet for over a Milenia. This is the period, where The Plauge of Justice, a series of devistating events on 500Kg, led to the gradual recession of Benchmaster culture. The Five Most Powerful Nations: Vaduma, Krasgaranad, Southern Empire, Sarakia and Jhakara, entered a state of constant warfare among each other, lasting for over 300 Years, see "The 300 Year Bleeding". This war ultimatley led to the founding of the Church of the Mending God by the Illuminated who ceased controll over all states and transformed the Culture intu a Spiritual one. Many Churches were constructed, at the cost of the Benchmasters, becomming split in terms of welfare. Over 99,9% of all Benchmasters were extremly poor in the new State, that united 500Kg, while the rest, mostly religious workers, were swimming in riches. War was finally gone, it was thought, but in reality it is believed that many uprisings occured all over the State. Led by Ahevurr Utras, these uprisings were put down by brutal force. Technological progress was forbidden, scince this could lead to the people loosing their believ in the Mending God. Over time, the Benchmasters began to gradually accept the Mending God religion and thus many were turned into brainwashed puppets. However a great threat arose to challenge the power of the Church of the Mending God. Somwhere around 1280 A.R, the state of Jhakarr became independent from the Mending God state. Led by Alfus Raaklj and an unknown King errased in historical records, the Jhakarr began dismantling the church from the inside, jump starting a new rebellion across the Mending God State. They were very succesfull at first, however this lasted only untill Alfus Raaklij began to uncover the true story of the Church. The truth, that the Church was infact, a creation of the Illuminated and that the Illuminated are very real. He began a 5 month long campaign against the illuminated, tracking down and destroying their temples. This didn't help however, scince Alfus Raaklj and his entire army were erradicated by an unknown event. This led the Rebellion to crumble and the Church regained full controll again and the Illuminated were forgotten once again. The remainder of the Age of Recession lasted with relative peace and enforcement of the Church's rules. Somwhere in the late 19th century, the church began to crumble scince technology began to rise once more, catapulting the Benchmasters into Tier 3 and then Tier 4. The forbidden text of Lirak Wamee ultimatley ended the churches hold on the Benchmasters. The Church was ultimatley defeated in "The Battle at the last Church", where the final Priest was butchered in a brutal way and his corpse paraded throughout the world. Age of Revolution: (1900 - 2200 A.R) The Age of Revolution was home to a massive scientific revolution on 500Kg that began shortly after the fall of the Church of the Mending God. The forbidden texts of Lirak Wamee, the restoration of all borders and restoration of Sarak Krasga's inventions led to the beginning of this Age. Until the year 1962, the Benchmasters kept leaping forward in technology, ultimatly reaching Tier 6. It was during the year 1999, that a furious dictator in the Sarakia state rose to power and began his campaign of purging the Benchus Maximus Primus from the Sarakia state. His name was Ralorf Vitleer